


His Angel, His Hunter

by spockaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockaly/pseuds/spockaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets injures on a hunt and Cas just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel, His Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RP fic I did with a stranger on Omegle so credit to whoever that person was. If that person is reading this, message me so I can give you credit!

Castiel had joined Dean on a hunt to give him extra protection against the ghoul they were hunting. He couldn't believe the irony of that because as soon as he turned his back, he heard Dean fly through the air and hit the ground with a sickening squelch. The ghoul escaped out the window but Cas didn't care as he ran to dean. "Dean?"

When the ghoul throws him across the room, Dean curses. As he hits the floor all of the air is pushed from his chest with an 'oof' and he moans in pain. His entire back is a giant bruise, and he'd be willing to put money on the fact he's got at least one broken rib. Not to mention that his calf landed squarely on Ruby's knife he was carrying, slicing easily through the muscle on the inside of his leg. "Oh, shit. Cas?"

Castiel tries to keep his face calm as he hastily presses his finger to Dean's forehead. Nothing happens. Castiel opens his mouth in shock. "Why aren't you healed?" He presses his fingers to Dean's forehead and it's only after Castiel tries to teleport them does it work. He sets Dean gently on the bed and tries not to disturb his injuries. "Why aren't you healed?" He repeats narrowing his eyes down at Dean in thought.

Even with Cas flying him through space or whatever he does, every breath has Dean in screaming agony. The second Cas pressed his fingers to his forehead, Dean expects the pain to disappear. It doesn't and Dean panics--especially when Cas sounds confused. He's settled on the bed and still bleeding everywhere, so Dean shudders and then says, "Cas, I gotta stop this bleeding. Get me the kit, okay?"

Castiel nods, out of his element now that he can't heal his hunter in an instant. He didn't know what he would do if Dean were to die. He immediately chases those thought away. Dean isn't his and he will not die on Cas' watch. He grabs Dean his kit quickly and asks nervously, "What can I do?"

Dean reaches out for the kit and takes it, opening it up. "First--you need to cut the leg of the pants off, okay?" As he's speaking, he pulls out the sterile suture kit he has, a bandage, and antibiotic cream. He should put a towel down, but the sheets are ruined already. He shifts and grabs the whiskey from under his bed, taking a healthy swig before handing the bottle to Cas. "Clean and sterilize the wound; stitch me up, put on the cream, bandage me up. Okay?"

"Okay..." Cas reaches down to carefully cut the pants off. He frowned as he saw the large wound but pressed on. He was a soldier after all, he shouldn't let this get to him. He wipes the blood off and disinfects the wound with whiskey. Finished sterilizing, he takes Dean's example and downs a quick but hardy swig before moving on to stitch the wound. He closed the wound with tight, neat stitches that he was very proud of. Taking the cream and bandages he quickly spread and covered. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his work. "Dean? Are you feeling...better?"

Dean's used to this, to the sting of the alcohol and the bite of the needle on every stitch. He doesn't cry out, just closes his eyes and grits his teeth. Cas works quick, which he is grateful for--his hands are sure and steady. Once he's done and Dean is bandaged, the hunter lets out a sigh of relief. He laughs at the question, but that hurts so he cries out in pain, then adds, "I wouldn't call it better, but I'm not bleeding." He gestures to the ace bandage, and forces out, "'Kay, Cas, now the ribs. Can you," He waves his hand with a wince, "Mojo the shirt off?"

Castiel hesitantly touches Dean’s shirt and is beyond relieved when it disappears and reappears folded and clean on the bedside table. "What do you need me to do?" Castiel asks quietly as he stares morosely down at Dean’s mostly black and blue chest. His hand unconsciously reaches down to ghost over where he could faintly see a broken rib under the skin. His revulsion rose. Castiel couldn't do anything to fix it!

Dean winces when Cas touches the bruised ribs, focusing on the one pressing awkwardly against his skin. His breath catches in pain and he forces himself to sit up, "You gotta wrap 'em, okay? Keep them in place so it heals okay." Dean notices the expression on Cas's face and offers a cock-sure grin, and brushes a hand across the angel's cheek. "Hey, Cas, it's all good. I've had worse without your mojo to fix me up, yeah?"

Castiel leans into Dean’s touch for a mount before drawing away. He grabs the bandages and with only a slight note of hesitance he begins to wrap Dean’s ribs. When he lands on any particularly sensitive part, he tries to imitate a soothing noise he remembers from watching humanity. When he finishes with the ribs, Castiel stays close to Dean, trying to offer him comfort but not knowing how. "Do you need anything else?" He asks quietly.

Dean offers a pathetic smile to Cas, breath coming in pained gasps as each wrap of the bandage provokes his injuries. He smiles at Castiel's attempt to sooth him, amused by the angel trying something so...human. Once the bandage is done, Dean wiggles in the bed as gently as he can, getting comfortable. Cas offers him something, and Dean nods, saying, "Yeah, actually, in the kit, can you get out the painkillers? I just need to sleep."

Castiel nodes solemnly. He retrieves the painkillers for Dean and watches as he downs what has to be too many but not enough to seriously worry Cas. He looks at Dean for a long time before saying, "You can sleep safely, I will watch over you." Castiel walks over to a chair at the side of the motel and sits. He stares at Dean with what he hopes is a reassuring gaze. "I will also find out what is stopping me from healing." Castiel settles into the chair as if preparing for a long night.

Dean sighs happily at Castiel’s comment (he's drunk on the endorphins, he'll never admit it in the morning) and nods. When Cas sits over on a chair, Dean frowns and looks to his angel, murmuring, "You can join me on the bed, Cas, It'll be more comfortable." But he doesn't know if the angel responds, because he slips into a fitful sleep.

Castiel watches fondly as the hunter (not his, definitely not his hunter Castiel thinks firmly) slips asleep. He slips in by Dean, his upper half resting against the headboard putting Dean’s head near his hip. Cas smiles down at even though Dean can't see him and hesitantly rests his hand against the hunters shoulder right beside the hand print. Castiel will keep his promise and watch over Dean but he can't understand why he can't heal him. Maybe the ghoul put a ward on Dean? He would have to check Dean’s body for a ward symbol but he couldn't do it now with him asleep. He would just sit by and enjoy Dean’s presence until he woke.

The pain meds kick in not much after Dean drifts off, and his sleep is deep and restful. He wakes with the dawn on habit, smiling up at Cas who did decide to join him on the bed. He yawns and moves to stretch, crying out when he remembers his ribs. "Ouch," he mutters, voice sleep-rough and thick with pain. "Mornin' Cas. What time s'it?"

Cas quickly checks the clock before replying, "9:58 You seem like you slept well?"

Dean nods in response, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a sigh. "Yeah, the pills kicked in and I was fine. How're you doing?"

Castiel looks at Dean and says slowly, "I think I might know the reason my healing powers are dampened..."

Dean glances up, unable to read Cas. Is something wrong with his grace? He'd flown just fine, and doesn't seem to be getting all....human. But maybe there was something just, off? So Dean nods and says slowly, "Okay, I'm listening."

"The ghoul might have put a ward on you to keep away any angelic interference. It is simple enough to remove, just wash it off. Ghouls however usually put it in odd place..." Castiel says, eyes darting nervously.

Dean makes a face at Castiel's comment, because spells, ugh. But if it's easy to remove then there's no big deal. "Okay, Cas, where'd he put it?"

Castiel gives Dean a long look, "I'm not sure...the ward usually put somewhere on the lower half of humans, feet perhaps? I'd ask you to go look, Dean, but you seem incapacitated by your ribs?"

Dean nods, and even that small movement has him grimacing. "Yeah, I don't think I could bend down that far. Can you check for me, Cas?" The quicker this was over with (oh god, if it wasn't on his feet his angel would see him naked and it doesn't matter how uncomfortable Dean is....that's not something he can just ignore). "Let's hope it's there, yeah?"

Castiel gives a small unsure smile before pulling the motel room blanket up to Dean's shins and 'mojo-ing' the shoes and socks away. Castiel checks his feet thoroughly (Maybe even twice because Castiel knows what would come next and Dean obviously would not be comfortable) "There not there" he mutters and continues up the pant leg until he could no longer go any higher with the jeans on. He turns to Dean to give him a questioning look.

Dean bites his lip and frowns when Castiel's hunt turns up fruitless. He nods his head and says, "Well, we gotta find them, right? So just...do your angel thing, I guess." With an awkward laugh Dean pictures the most unsexy things he can (its morning, he slept next to a gorgeous, warm body all night, these things happen).

The pants appear next to the shoes and as Castiel is searching for the ward, he tries to keep is eyes (and hands) away from where they seemed to want to slide. Oh if the other angels could see him now, barely resisting a human. He sees the edge of a black mark peeking out from bottom of Dean’s boxers on his inner thigh. "I think I've found it." he murmurs, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes.

Dean resolutely stares at the ceiling, because looking anywhere else is really asking for this to be worse. But when he hears Cas's rough, gravelly voice, he looks down and his breath catches (and not in pain this time). "I, uh, yeah." He shivers, hoping he can pass it off as the pain, but his half-hard cock is a little to obvious. His voice is strained when he says, "D'you need to...take those off, too?"

Castiel clears his throat and decidedly avoids looking at Dean’s reaction to him. (It only natural when someone is rubbing your body, and has nothing to do with Cas himself, right?) "I think you might, I can’t get to it with a wash cloth..." He mutters while a bucket of warm water appears with a wet rag. "I'm sorry to ask this of you Dean" He whispers before Dean’s boxers disappear. He focuses solely on washing the horrible black mark off (Which must be saying something about his will power because Dean was beautiful naked...)

Dean snorts, because why in the world is Cas apologizing? If anything, Dean should be, for being so unable to control himself. When the warm water and the scratchy fabric of the rag brush across his inner thigh (sensitive, and so close to where he wants Cas to really touch) he shivers again, and looks away, his voice thick and raspy with arousal this time. "Uh, no Cas, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for...." he pauses and gestures to his groin, blushing and saying, "that."

Castiel finally gets the mark off of Dean’s thigh and makes a small noise of victory. The bucket and rag disappear as he leans slides up Dean’s body to press two experimental fingers to his forehead. Dean’s injuries vanish and Castiel gives a smile of triumph before he realizes how close he is to Dean. "How do you feel?" he says his voice definitely more gravelly than a minute ago.

Dean's eyes squeeze shut, because Cas is no longer just cleaning off the mark, he's sliding up Dean's body. They’re pressed together entirely, and Dean is torn between the pain of his ribs being pressed on, and the insane arousal of having Cas, fully clothed, pressed up against Dean's groin. So he does the only logical thing and he moans out his Angel's name, closer to a prayer than he's been in a long time. His hands shoot up, one locking around the back of Castiel's neck while the other grips his shoulder. His hips thrust up on instinct, seeking more friction, and he's about to whimper out a 'please' before he realizes what he's doing. His hands drop and he rolls out from under Cas like he was burned, and he coughs. "I'm...I'm fine. Just, think I need to use the bathroom."

Castiel feels arousal shoot through his body when Dean touches him and his mind clouds with lust when he hears Dean say his name. No one has come that close to a true prayer to him in centuries and it takes a while for Cas to notice Dean is gone. "Dean" he whimpers, and slides behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He hesitantly reaches lower, to Dean’s groin, to grip the hard hot length that has been teasing him this whole time. "Let me make you feel better" Castiel breaths into his ear.

Dean didn't make it off the bed, because as soon as he moved Cas was behind him, strong arms around his waist. Dean shivers at the firm way his angel holds him, reveling in the knowledge that Cas could make him stay, if he wanted. Instead of resorting to force, Cas moves his hand down and grips Dean. The hunter tenses up, not expecting the firm, perfect touch that Cas offers. When Cas presses close, breathes his own request into Dean's ear, the hunter wavers. He shouldn't let this happen; Cas is an angel. But...he's asking, so Dean nods and whimpers, "Please, Cas. Don't stop."

Castiel listens to Dean and doesn't stop. The heady moans coming from the hunter are like a drug to him and only heighten his own arousal. Without knowing it, Cas starts rutting up against Dean’s lower back, small barely perceivable thrusts. The hunter is hot and heavy in his hand and he can barely stand not being able to see Dean’s face as he gets off. He has the urge to slip around Dean and just taste...

When he feels Cas thrusting against him gently, his head falls back to rest on the angels shoulder. He turns and sucks a gentle kiss on the smooth skin at the base of Castiel's jaw. "Cas, your clothes. This, ah," He pants out between gasped breaths as he thrusts into Castiel's hand, "Works better without them."

Castiel moans quietly before popping out of existence altogether and reappearing in front of Dean with his clothes stripped of. He grabs Dean again but also curls a hand around his jaw to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. Castiel moaned louder and panted into Dean’s mouth when he felt their bare legs touch. "So much better"

Dean huffs out a laugh when Cas just pops around, suddenly naked. Dean takes the opportunity to pull Cas close, bracketing the angel between his legs. Cas is kissing him frantically, sloppy and wet. Dean pulls away for a moment before he moves back in, slowing Cas down, tongue matching the rhythm of his hips as he presses against Cas's groin, reveling in the feel of his angel's arousal.

Castiel lets out a breathy gasp and throws his head back, breaking the kiss with Dean. Dean slows them down and Castiel can feel every touch, every movement of Dean against his body. Its torturous and pleasurable at the same time and Cas can't help but give in to all his feelings. He's close and he can barely stave off his orgasm to groan out, "Dean, I'm so close..."

Dean smiles when Cas has to pull away, the gasp hitting Dean hard. It isn't hard to remember that Cas has never done anything like this before; Dean moans at the thought, of being Cas's first (and his last, if Dean has any say in it). When Cas groans out his confession, Dean nods and leans down, biting a mark onto the side of Cas's neck. "Let go, Cas. C'mon sweetheart."

Cas comes hard, his first orgasm intense. He buries his face in Dean’s neck and sobs out in pleasure as his whole body shivers. He's lost all semblance of angel in him and in that moment all he feels like is a human. It seems to last forever but eventually Castiel comes down from his high. He reaches down to grab onto Dean, and realizes he hasn't come yet. "I'm supposed to take care of you..." Castiel sighs out as he starts to jack Dean off quickly, wanting Dean to feel as good as he had.

Dean comes almost immediately, spilling his release all over Castiel’s hand. He pants and rests his head on Cas’ shoulder before groaning out, “Well, that was something wasn't it.” 

Castiel smiles at Dean and simply gets up to lead him to the ratty motel bed. “Sleep,” he orders, “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Dean gratefully curls up into his bed, almost drifting off as soon as he hits the bed. “Come here, sleep with me.” He murmurs to Castiel, already half asleep. He dimly is aware of Castiel curling up around him before he falls into a restful, dreamless sleep with his angel wrapped around him. 

Castiel smiled. Although he couldn't sleep, per say, he could doze. And Castiel couldn't think of a better place to doze than with his beloved hunter in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic so please leave some good comments or tell me what I'm doing wrong! Thank, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
